


Bath time blues

by ahominecchii



Series: Welcome to Benriya [2]
Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Craving human touch, Feelings, Friendship, It's motherfucking bathtime for Nico and Worrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no such thing as having a rest when you're a benriya, even in the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath time blues

**Author's Note:**

> My friend sent me a picture of Nico, Worrick and Alex in the bath and that's how this failure of a fic was born.
> 
> like the last one I beta'ed this myself so I'm sorry if you find any mistakes >.

A beautiful woman washing his back for him isn’t something Nicolas has ever had the privilege of having but it feels strange, to have someone take care of him and his injuries but he’s too relaxed to care. Alex’s soapy hands run over his marred back gently, like she’s not even touching him, the soap burning into his healing wounds is a indication that she actually is. 

He can't hear her apologies but he can feel it in her movements, the way her fingers trickle over his scarred arms and neck with ease, careful not to cause him anymore irritation then he’s already feeling but on a scale of one to ten the pain doesn't even reach one, its laughable considering all he’s been though and yet the woman still continues to touch him like she’s handling antique glass.

He tilts his head back and lets it rest against Alex’s bare thighs, forgetting his hair was damp until he felt the strands stick to the woman’s flesh. Nicolas’s eyes drifted shut when he felt slender fingers begin to clean his chest, examining the mangled flesh for what it was; what Nicolas has to look at every single day. It doesn’t disgust him anymore like it use to nor does it make him sad, the bumps and scabbed gashes along his pecs have slowly become part of him. They were only a few of many more.

Alex’s feet tickle his sides as her legs dangle in the bathtub, her hands still massages the fragrance bar on his skin and before Nicolas can stop himself his hand reaches up and behind her, patting her back and silently hinting that she move closer to the edge, and when she complies Nicolas takes the opportunity to sit up and rest his elbows on her tanned thighs; tilting his head back further until he’s looking at her upside down.

His eyes met her cerulean ones, a colour so deep Nicolas feared he would lose his way in them. Her hair curtained over him until not even the rays of sun invading the bathroom shone through and in some sense Nicolas felt at peace, like he was in his own world that revolved purely around Alex and protecting her.

He didn’t dare blink until Alex did, her eyes were asking him a question, one that he was trying to figure out without the need of speech, and it’s only when the woman’s hands came to a halt against his chest did he figured it out and let his arms slide down a little.

“ **It’s still warm”** his hands speak for him and watches as Alex’s lips stretch into a smile.

“I can wait” she answers, much to Nicolas’s annoyance. He wasn’t like Worrick, he had no intentions of groping her if she joined him in the water, plus it would save money on the bill.

His arms dropped completely from her thighs and lowered into the water, splashing around a little to emphasize is point.

Her hand patted his cheek before she’s sliding off the porcelain frame and on to her feet. “I’ll be back in a minute”

Her hand lingers on Nicolas’s cheek for a moment longer until it slides away from his slippery skin completely and out the door without looking back. And although Alex was out of sight Nicolas’s eyes don’t move from the door, instead he sighs and relaxes in the clouded water tainted with soap and awaits her return.

It’s not every day he gets the chance to do things like this; even having a ten minute shower is seen as a treat in his eyes so moments like this, where he’s lucky enough to be free for the rest of the day, that he planned to treasure .

 

o0o

Nicolas doesn’t remember when he closed his eyes nor does he remember falling sleeping but the wandering hands against his chest are back and he’s leaning into their touch without a second thought.

His rough hands meet them and tangle their fingers together as one only to hesitate when they don’t feel the same as he remembers. The hands touching him now feel coarse and used, like they've seen better days, nothing like the hands that were smoothing against his skin a little while ago. His eyes wander north to the fingers slowly rubbing against damp stomach and frowns at what he sees, a hand too pale to belong to Alex and too large to belong to a woman, his sword isn’t within his reach but his fists aren’t too bad if worst comes to worst. He slowly turns his head to see who the owner is and sucks in a breath so sharp he chokes slightly.

“Oh Nico you’re awake! I hope you don’t mind but I joined you, don’t want to waste precious water now do we?”

Worrick’s straight teethed pearl white grin reflected in Nicolas’s eyes as they widened they furthest they could and Nicolas doesn’t think he’s moved so fast in his life.

“ **What the fuck are you doing**?” his wet fingers sign angrily as his back hits the opposite end of the tub. His legs bunch up against his stomach and his breath his coming out in harsh pants from the shock of having his friends lower half so near to his sacred hole, this wasn’t something friends did with each other, it was downright weird in his opinion.

Worrick’s grin didn’t waver as he shifted in the water, his arms came up to rest on the edges of the bath and despite the fact Nicolas has seen him naked several times in their friendship it was making him extremely uncomfortable seeing him naked in this kind of setting.

“You know, I just came home and I was sweaty and gross, I couldn’t face Al-chan like that so I decided to take a bath, but you were there and asleep so figured you wouldn’t mind if I joined you, that’s okay, right buddy?”

Nicolas shook his head, the droplets of water that nested in his hair spraying around the bathroom and his hand splashed against the water manically.

“ **It’s not okay, get out** ” Worrick’s bottom lip stuck out as his thick eyebrows met in the centre. “C’mon buddy its fine we’re both men”

Nicolas shook his head again and Worrick momentary feared it might disconnect from his neck.  

“ **This is gay”** Nicolas voiced and frowned harder when Worrick’s laugh fell silent to his ears. “There’s nothing gay about two guys taking a bath together, look don’t worry I’ll be finished soon just continue relaxing or something”

A groan croaked out of Nicolas’s throat, his head was spinning in his still sleep like state and the confusion only added to the nauseating feeling. His eyes narrowed as he watched Worrick play with the bar of soap he’d found at the bottom of the tub, rubbing it between his palms until it produced bubbles and getting started on his own body.

Nicolas was in two minds about the situation, he wanted to get up and leave but he also wanted to wait for Alex’s return, plus there was no towel in the bathroom for him.

His arms wrapped around his toned legs, protecting his lower half from the pervert grinning at him from the opposite end, not knowing that the person he was waiting for was already back in the room.

“Al-chan! Please we’re trying to bathe” Nicolas whipped his head around and stared at Alex’s smiling face, he could see she was trying her hardest to hold back her laughter at the sight of two grown men taking a bath together in a tub that was hardly big enough for the both of them and failing miserably.

“I came to bring… Nicolas… a towel…” her words quietened towards the end of her sentence. “But you’re here now… i'll just leave”

“There’s no hurry, who don’t you join us?” Worrick’s hand barely brushed over her clothed behind before it was slapped away.

“Behave”

Nicolas honestly had no idea what was going on, he wanted to reach up and have Alex help him out the bath and wrap his towel around him like he was ten again but he also to risk it and run away, but he also wanted to hit Worrick, there were too many things running through his mind and it was only adding to the thumping headache growing in his head.

He tapped the side of the bath, trying to get Alex’s attention and when he achieved it pointed towards the towel hanging from her hand loosely.

What started out as something peaceful ended up a disaster on Nicolas's side, and Worrick’s yells of “come back Nicolas” and “ah don’t go buddy” didnt quite reach him as Nicolas covered himself and walked out the bathroom, his sharp eyes facing forward towards his bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> When will I stop writing domastic gangsta fics? probably never  
> My twitter is @donquixotedo and my tumblr is @corazonope if anyone wants to drop me a headcanon, art work, messages or anything lol 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
